Requiem
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: A música ecoava pela casa. Almejada era a alegria de uma vida em paz, em um Santuário sem guerras; a tranquilidade de Atena era plena, para todos os seus Cavaleiros. Triste era o homem que egoísta, desejava o fim dos bons sentimentos. O passado de Aiolos retornava, lhe partindo o coração, enquanto a aflição de Kanon tirava a sua razão.


**Requiem **

Virava a cravelha para trás gentilmente, dando pequenas pausas para utilizar do arco em auxílio em sua afinação. Demorou-se no que fazia – como de costume, já que era extremamente perfeccionista com o seu violino – para então conseguir a nota perfeita. Fazia esse mesmo ritual toda vez que iria utilizá-lo, assim tinha o prazer que apreciava ao ouvi-lo quando tocava.

De canto de olho, viu um sutil movimento que fez a chama da vela azul ali próximo à si, na mesinha da lateral da sala de estar. Sorriu, afinal, ele estava de volta à ida da cozinha. E querendo dar um charme maior ao templo iluminado por várias e pequenas velas em diversas tonalidades azuladas, fingiu esnobá-lo. E o outro, sorriu em um misto de ternura e malícia ao ver aquele charme nos movimentos. Pouco depois, o violinista escutou um tilintar das taças sendo colocadas ao vidro da mesa de centro. Nada precisou ser dito. Houve aquela pausa na ausência dele e agora, o violino afinado, voltou para o seu lugar inicial: à frente do louro que sentado ao sofá em tecido branco puro, o viu cruzar as pernas em aguardo à melodia.

Não evitou lançar um olhar a quem havia sentado ali. A toga num tom claríssimo de azul caía tão bem ao corpo dele, delineando suas curvas e definições de músculos, depois, os olhos desceram às pernas dele; sandálias douradas e trançadas até o joelho. E novamente, de forma felina, estendeu o arco do violino a tocar gentilmente o queixo de seu alvo. Ergueu a cabeça como ele, e a troca de olhares em pura malícia, ocorreu.

Em contrapartida, o outro olhava o músico. A tonalidade da toga dele era um azul mais escuro, e o lugar que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram as coxas. A parte inferior da roupa delineava a forma do corpo lhe dando pensamentos ainda mais impuros e também pensava se aguentaria ficar sem tocá-lo durante uma melodia completa.

Aliás, o desafio daquela noite era exatamente esse; Saga iria tocar uma melodia apreciada por ambos, enquanto Kanon iria assisti-lo por completo, sem se aproximar.

De pernas cruzadas, se inclinou para pegar a sua taça, quase completa do vinho grego que mais apreciava, o _Naoussa_, feito na região Macedônica ultrapassando os cinquenta anos de produção. Bebeu um gole, e seu olhar ao irmão foi ainda mais minucioso.

A melodia se iniciou. _Le quattro stagioni_, _Inverno Allegro non molto_ de Vivaldi. Não só a favorita do mais velho, mas como a primeira que aprendeu quando teve o instrumento em suas mãos.

Kanon agitava gentilmente o conteúdo da taça entre os dedos, enquanto observava atencioso à cena que se estendia. A forma que ele tocava não só era encantadora, como admirava o jeito que ele transformava o instrumento em uma extensão de si, se aplicando totalmente às sensações que a música passava.

Para provocar, Saga cessou momentaneamente a melodia e foi até ele. Se inclinou e roubou um selinho, se afastou rindo e continuou o _seu inverno_. Era gracioso e em muitos momentos, tocava como se ignorasse o gêmeo.

Ao finalizar, deixou arco e violino a cada lado do corpo e agradeceu em uma reverência, de forma divertida. Riu logo após. –Gostou, amor? – Enquanto indagava, colocou o instrumento na mesa. Mencionava pegar o seu copo, quando Kanon ergueu-se, deixou o copo dele repousando e avançou próximo ao outro. Colocou cada mão carinhosamente a cada lateral da cintura dele, trazendo o gêmeo para colar-se ao seu corpo. –Se eu gostei, Saga? É perfeito ouvi-lo tocar. – Sorriu em ternura e em encanto.

O mais velho o envolveu em sua cintura e levou os lábios à orelha dele. –Não é só isso que eu sei tocar. – Falou sensualmente.

-Então mostra para mim o que mais você toca, Grande Mestre. – Respondeu em entonação de desafio.

Em resposta, Saga levou as mãos ao rosto dele, segurou com força para levar os lábios aos dele, em urgência e desejo.

**x.x.x**

O loiro remexeu no papel amassado em seus dedos de forma nervosa, nisso, olhou para o indiano à sua frente. –Eu posso lidar com isso. – Disse, certo, confiante. Em ajeitar a sua postura, as douradas asas de sua armadura ficaram mais imponentes.

-Aiolos! Devemos conversar com o Grande Mestre. Não podemos agir por nós mesmos, ainda mais em uma ameaça dessa!

-Shaka, não podemos fazer alarde por causa de uma ameaça em um papel. Eu tenho postura para isso, e poder.

-E eu sou o _cavaleiro de ouro mais próximo de Deus_. Sou _ainda mais_ capaz. – Respondeu prepotente e Aiolos revirou o seu olhar.

O que ambos Virgem e Sagitário não viram foi a chegada de Kanon ao Templo do Patriarca. Não era de seu costume ouvir conversas, mas achou que ambos conversavam em muito segredo naquela parte da morada. Sempre possuiu desconfiança por Aiolos, sendo assim, se pôs a ouvir, temendo que qualquer coisa que aquele homem aprontasse, estaria sabendo e protegeria Saga.

-Shaka, eu preciso verificar em volta do Santuário! Você não sentiu nenhuma ameaça em sua meditação. Preciso verificar por mim. Sempre fiz isso. Assim garanto essa ronda, ainda mais porque nesse bilhete diz que pode ser de alguém que não se espera.

-Que bilhete, Aiolos de Sagitário? – A voz imperiosa de Kanon, exatamente como a de Saga, assustou a ambos naquela conversa.

-Não é nada, Kanon de Dragão Marinho. – Respondeu um Shaka prepotente, fechando os seus olhos com desdém.

-Primeiro, eu falei com o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, segundo, _sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos_. Não sou mais um Marina. Tenha os seus fatos **atualizados**. – Respondeu no mesmo tom, caminhando até ambos. De forma veloz pegou o bilhete desgastado das mãos do grego.

-Kanon!

-Aiolos, calado. Isso se tratado Saga, não se meta. – Colocou uma mão no peito do sagitariano, mostrando que o impedia de se aproximar. O outro, tinha a consciência de que não iniciaria uma guerra ali mesmo com o geminiano e acabou sendo obrigado a permitir a leitura. Cruzou os braços e ambos os cavaleiros dourados assistiam ao terceiro.

-Algum idiota me escreve um bilhete feito criança ameaçando o meu irmão. Isso daqui não é obra de algum deus idiota ou nada do gênero.

-Não necessariamente. Atena me disse que quando travaram a luta contra Éris foi um bilhete do gênero.

Kanon jogou o bilhete no chão e pisou. –Não vou permitir NENHUM idiota de partir em cima do meu irmão! Não me importa quem seja! – Sua voz foi alta e imperiosa. Brava.

-Aiolos e eu discutíamos em rondar o Santuário sem o consentimento dele.

-É óbvio que Saga não saberá. Eu vou cuidar disso mais rápido que vocês dois juntos.

-Não seja tão prepotente, Gêmeos. – Respondeu Aiolos. –Saga não permitiria que se ferisse.

-O que está acontecendo? – Os três olharam para trás, vendo o Grande Mestre se aproximar. Kanon sorriu carinhoso.

-Sa, Eu só dava algumas lições à eles. – O gêmeo mais velho se aproximou de seu irmão e o tocou em seu braço.

-Sem brigas, por favor.

-Está tudo bem, senhor. – Aiolos e Shaka reverenciaram-no com um balançar de cabeça.

-Kan, vem comigo? – Pediu gentil, e o amado apenas o acompanhou em resposta.

Shaka notou que aquele era um momento de despensa, então ajeitou a toga em tom dourado que vestia e se retirou. Aiolos ergueu suas sobrancelhas e pedindo uma licença educada como era de seu jeito, se retirou.

**x.x.x**

Colocou o seu elmo por sobre a mesa, mas retornou à entrada de sua morada. –Por favor, vá ver se Aiolia está no templo de Leão. Caso esteja, peça para ele vir até aqui. – Pediu ao soldado que guardava a entrada e se virou. Viu uma serva passar por seu templo, ignorou e voltou à sala, retirando a sua armadura, que ficou ali exposta, fora de sua caixa.

Foi até a cozinha e buscou um copo de água gelada, demorando-se a tomar. Buscou inclusive por um chocolate à _bombonière_ que possuía no recinto, comendo devagar. Minutos depois retornou à sala e se jogou deitado ao sofá.

-Aiolos? – O leonino adentrou o recinto, já em certo anoitecer, buscando pelo mais velho. O viu na sala e sorrindo, foi até ele. –Bu! – Chamou-lhe a atenção de forma pueril, carinhosa e brincalhona. Em seu gesto, as mãos foram postas no peito dele com o sagitariano ainda deitado.

Ele iria se mexer quando foi cumprimentado daquela forma, assim, permaneceu em sua pose. Aiolia aproximou o seu rosto, estendendo a recepção em roubar um beijo na boca dele, demorado, fazendo o irmão levar uma das mãos à nuca dele.

-Senti o seu cosmo tenso. O que aconteceu? Eu treinei a manhã toda com os alunos, depois Camus me deixou a par de algumas coisas administrativas. – Diante a menção do aquariano, Aiolos suspirou em ciúme. Então se ergueu.

-Encontrei um bilhete no salão do Patriarca pela manhã. – Trouxe Aiolia para sentar-se ao seu lado, ambos se vestiam com uma roupa de treino semelhante. Pousou uma mão em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto ambos se aninhavam no assento. –Ameaçava Saga. – Foi a vez de Aiolia suspirar em ciúme. –Sinto muito, meu pequeno. – Notou o suspiro, e pausou o discurso com um beijo em seu pescoço. –Sou conselheiro e guarda. Preciso garantir a segurança dele... Foi assim que escolhemos, não quero ser Grande Mestre.

-Eu sei... Mas deixa eles matarem o Saga. Dane-se.

-Não é assim, Olia. – O viu virar o rosto. O mais novo sabia que ele estava certo, mas ainda assim, discordava.

-E descobriram quem é?

-Não. Kanon se meteu no meio e disse que vai fazer com as próprias mãos.

-Nossa, um é insuportável com o outro. – Acabou se levantando do lugar, ainda enciumado. Aiolos foi atrás.

-Mas agora eu quero esquecer disso. Não pude vê-lo o dia todo. – Pegou na mão dele. –Quero você... Aiolia... – Seu tom foi carinhoso e sensual. O irmão corou e sorriu ao se virar para ele. Envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. –Vem para o quarto comigo...

**x.x.x**

As mãos do leonino eram firmes no peito do irmão. Em determinados momentos de maior intensidade do prazer, o sagitariano fechava os olhos e deixava discretos gemidos escaparem de seus lábios enquanto os seus dedos firmavam o toque nas coxas dele.

Aiolia se movimentava com graça no colo do irmão. Seus gemidos eram altos e intensos, além de que se movimentava devagar, queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento de amor com o seu irmão mais velho e que amava mais do que a si mesmo.

**x.x.x**

A língua brincava com a do gêmeo, e mesmo diante ao desejo que envolvia o corpo de ambos, naquele calor intenso dos corpos, Saga cessou bruscamente o beijo. –Vamos voltar para Gêmeos. Assim temos uma noite ainda mais gostosa. – Kanon concordou com um sorriso e se afastou. Viu uma serva servir para ambos o vinho que já tomavam, então tornou a olhar o gêmeo.

-Irei me preparar para você. – Respondeu sensual.

-Você não precisava fazer nada, Kan... É delicioso de forma natural. – O mais novo se afastou, rindo em malícia enquanto o outro observava o gêmeo se afastar, e em pensamentos impuros ao olhar o corpo dele de costas.

Virou-se à bandeja e buscou o copo que utilizava. Tomou um longo gole, para em seguida desfazer da capa de seu manto. O dobrou e a colocou em seu trono, como de costume a deixava ali, já que na maioria das vezes vestia os seus trajes em sua morada.

Enquanto o fazia, sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Um calor _anormal_. Não era algo proveniente do contato sexual com Kanon, sentia-o exatamente como uma febre. Levou uma mão à testa, sentindo-se suar frio, nisso, tornou a pegar a taça dourada com o vinho gelado, bebericando mais uma vez. Naquele momento, deixou-a cair no chão, enquanto o mal-estar ocorria de forma crescente. Murmurou o nome do irmão, seu cosmo oscilou em fraqueza.

O gêmeo, já nas escadarias do templo, ouviu o tilintar da taça ao chão, e no mesmo instante, o cosmo oscilante de Saga. Gritou pelo nome dele e retornou correndo ao interior.

-SAGA. – Mais uma vez bradou o nome do amado ao vê-lo ao chão. Correu até sua direção, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo ao se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Olhou em volta, vendo a serva em um semblante de maldade. Não sentia cosmo diferente a não ser de um civil comum nela. Mas ainda assim, o seu próprio semblante se encrespou em um ódio que seu cosmo deixou bem claro. –Maldita, irá morrer. – Não querendo deixar o amado só, olhou em volta, a procura de outro inimigo. –GUARDAS! – Esbravejou, novamente e não se demorou a ouvir passos se aproximando. –Prenda essa traidora, ela atentou contra o Grande Mestre! – A voz imperiosa de Kanon, idêntica a quando Saga dava ordens tomou conta do lugar.

**x.x.x**

Roçava os seus lábios no de Aiolos, já imerso em tanto prazer que não conseguiu sentir a oscilação de sensações nos cosmos dos vizinhos, e só o fez quando os sentiu ainda mais intensos, que o irmão mais velho também reagiu. –Olos! – Ambos olharam em instinto para a direção do quarto que dava à entrada da morada de Sagitário.

-Preciso subir! – Disse o dono do templo, afastando Aiolia gentilmente de cima de si.

-Aiolos, eu vou com você! – O sagitariano vestia rapidamente a calça de seu uniforme de treino, já prestes a sair do quarto, antes de e ausentar, olhou para o mais novo.

-Aiolia, **ordeno** que fique aqui! – Não chegou a ver o irmão se amuar ao leito, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Quem não conhecesse Aiolos, poderia acreditar que aquela ordem contra Aiolia era grosseira e mal educada, mas o irmão mais novo lia claramente a proteção que ele exigia naqueles dizeres.

-Não vou ficar aqui. – Murmurou para si, quando sentiu o temor de perder Aiolos a um inimigo que não faziam idéia do era. Assim, esperou o mais velho se adiantar, para segui-lo.

**x.x.x**

A morada do Patriarca já possuía a presença dos soldados menores, e mais dos últimos donos das casas do Zodíaco. Cada um empunhando seu golpe. E em seu máximo treino de proteção e lealdade, Shura empunhava a Excalibur, enquanto aguardavam respostas da garota, que momentos depois, caiu em prantos enquanto cada delicado braço seu, possuía uma mão dos guardas que não tinham o mínimo de delicadeza.

-Eu... Não... – Ela tentava expressar algo, mas Camus via que ela era impedida de falar por algum motivo que buscava sentir.

Kanon tremia de ódio, já possuía Saga desacordado em seus braços. Algumas lágrimas caíam em cima das jóias que o mais velho adornava por conta de sua função. –Prostituta traidora! Exijo dizer o que foi que fez com ele! – Em certos instantes, Saga ainda gemia nos braços dele.

-Ele foi envenenado. – Afrodite respondeu, notando com mais percepção a reação de Saga. O gêmeo mais novo não tirava os olhos da loira ali, queria desintegrá-la.

-Só... Me disseram que... É um veneno incurável... Ele... – Kanon apertou Saga em seu peito. Seu cosmo se intensificava. Mais uma palavra, e a menina seria perdida nas dimensões de Gêmeos.

-Pare de chorar e diga de uma vez. - Por fim, a voz de Aiolos se fez presente, ao lado de Capricórnio. Sua flecha apontava certeiramente ao coração da garota. –_Quem_ é você?

Ela deixou o corpo pesar, inclinada para frente, desesperada. –Só recebi ordens... Eu... – Imersa em seu choro, não viu Peixes se aproximar e segurar o rosto com uma mão, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Afrodite exibia um sorriso sádico.

-Você recebeu ordens de quem? Já peca por isso, pois os únicos de quem recebe ordens são os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Aquário em seu silêncio mediava à situação. Ora prestava atenção nos gêmeos, ora em Peixes. –Guardas, prendam-na. Precisamos cuidar do Grande Mestre. A prioridade é ele. Kanon, leve Saga para Gêmeos, nós iremos buscar pelas informações.

Aiolos baixou o seu arco, assim como Shura, a espada. A razão de Camus era o equilíbrio das situações, o que foi apropriado para o momento, já que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava _fora de si_. –Segurança máxima com ela. Aiolos, Shura, Afrodite e eu iremos descobrir mais informações dela.

-...Eu... Não queria... Não... – Ainda em prantos, apenas sentiu a mão do Peixes dourado passar por seu rosto, a dor, fora intensa para ela, enquanto era levada dali.

-Atrevida. – O sueco disse, enquanto os presentes se dispersavam. O geminiano corria apressado para casa. Precisava curar Saga. De _alguma_ forma.

-Por isso o bilhete dizia que era quem menos esperava. Isso foi premeditado. – Sagitário comentou, enquanto Aquário, Peixes e Capricórnio olharam para ele.

-Sabia disso, Olos? – Shura mostrou-se incrédulo.

-Shaka, eu e Kanon sabíamos. Mas estávamos incertos. Em um primeiro momento, achamos que era brincadeira de algum garoto. Eu não esperava por isso. – Desviou o olhar, decepcionado consigo.

-Maninho! – Aiolia, trajado em sua dourada armadura vinha correndo atrás de Aiolos. Pegou em sua mão, mostrando-se preocupado. Shura ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. –O que houve?

-Saga foi envenenado. – Camus respondeu, mas o leonino não se surpreendeu, mas ficou calado. –Vamos falar com a serva suspeita, vem conosco?

-Eu acho melhor não. – Aiolos respondeu, enciumado.

-Vou. Quero ficar perto do meu irmão. – Deixou claro, e quem se calou fortemente fora Shura.

**x.x.x**

Estava entre o nervoso e o medo. Incomodar a superiora era algo contra si, mas era uma emergência. Bateu mais uma vez, depois entrou. –Senhorita Saori... Perdoe-me.

Preguiçosa, mas temerosa, despertou forçadamente. –Sim, Tatsumi? – Bondosa e recostando ao rosto no travesseiro, deu um sorriso, não demonstrando o receio que já sentia um dia atrás.

-Acabo de receber uma mensagem do Santuário. Houve um atentado. O Grande Mestre foi atacado e necessitam da senhorita em presença. – Ele a reverenciou, desajeitado.

Por fim, ela despertou por completo, assustada. –Temia isso. Acorde o meu piloto e o Seiya, ele irá comigo. – O japonês fez uma cara feia em ter que lidar com Pégaso, mas era uma ordem e _cumpriria_. Com uma licença educada, saiu do quarto da patroa e foi até a do Cavaleiro de Bronze, que estava acordado.

-É o Santuário, não é, Tatsumi?

-Como sabe?

-Um cosmo esquisito. Não é ameaçador, mas não é bondoso. Todos nós iremos?

-Não. A senhorita só requisitou você. – Respondeu, em pouco caso. Seiya sorriu, sabia que Saori o convidara para que tivesse a oportunidade de visitar a amada amazona.

-Vamos. – Estava _preparado_.

**x.x.x**

-Você é uma criança. Alguém a forçou para fazê-lo, as servas são lidadas pessoalmente pelos Cavaleiros mais fortes. Não há como ter passado despercebida. – Afrodite ainda estava inconformado. Por cautela, possuía uma rosa branca entre os dedos. Era o melhor golpe para _tortura_ e _obter respostas_. Os outros, só ouviam a ambos.

-Eu... Não sei o nome dele. – Cada vez mais nervosa, a garota se encolhia ao fundo da cela, no chão. Em sua vida, jamais pensou que pudesse passar por uma situação que pusesse tudo a perder. Era pobre, teve a sorte de ser serva no Santuário, assim teria moradia e comida, além de algum dinheiro. Mas em um momento de ganância, naquele momento viu que perdera tudo que lutou e o pouco que conseguira. –Ele tem um sorriso cruel... Ele...

-Diga de uma vez! – Aiolia já perdia a paciência. Por um momento teve pena, mas como a situação poderia por seu irmão a se arriscar, acabou se tornando frio em relação à ela. –Ele usa armadura?

-Não. Mas eu já o vi algumas vezes aqui... Desde que trabalho, ele roda o Santuário. Era aprendiz... Pela roupa... Aprendiz... Ele me prometeu dinheiro e uma situação melhor, quando me dominou, me ameaçou... Caso eu não pusesse o veneno na comida do Grande Mestre.

O silêncio tomou conta dela e dos Cavaleiros. Cada um pensava no que fazer, em como seguir. Mas perceberam os passos de Aiolos ao se aproximar da cela. O cosmo era brando, calmo e bondoso. Aiolia gemeu em temor.

-Você não tem um mau coração. Mas porque se submeter a um estranho? – Apoiou os braços no metal, paciente em suas palavras. –Sei da sua história, nos servia bem, não era o suficiente? – Se preocupou. A empatia pela maioria no Santuário era clara, pois, junto com Aiolia, passaram bocados para chegar onde estavam.

A viu erguer o rosto e fita-lo em seus olhos no meio das lágrimas. –Eu não queria riqueza. Só não... Queria ser uma indigente como muitas que passam por aqui... Jamais entreguei o meu corpo, senhor. Só queria alguma garantia no meu futuro.

-Que baboseira. – Afrodite resmungou. A calma e bondade de Aiolos lhe irritava.

-Foi quando pus... Aquilo na bebida do Patriarca que notei o meu erro. Diziam que ele era mau... Que poderia trazer guerra novamente...

-É a lógica de qualquer um que seja são nesse lugar. – Aiolia soltou maldoso.

-Leão, mais respeito. – Shura respondeu, incomodado.

-Exatamente isso... – Ela complementou. –Ele falava assim. Só sirvo, não sou ninguém para julgar. Mas perdi amigas naquela guerra. Não queria isso de novo.

Camus se aproximou do leonino. –Não fale dessa forma. Em uma situação dessa, podem achar que você é um traidor.

O loiro se irritou com aquela palavra. Odiava ouvi-la. Em anos passados, ouvia muito esse tipo de mentira em relação a Aiolos e isso, lhe causou extremos ressentimentos. Se afastou de Camus e encostou-se à uma parede, quieto, mas **bem** atento.

-Querida. – Em seu mesmo tom, continuou. –Isso a faz de uma desertora. Como todos, sabe a punição para isso. Em sua doce inocência, você tentou matar o Patriarca. Isso não tem perdão... – O semblante do sagitariano foi coberto de tristeza ainda mais quando ela se perdeu em choro novamente. Ficou ali, olhando-a. De certa forma, simpatizava com o lugar dela, com a diferença de que algo ali foi feito, ao contrário de sua época.

-Atena está vindo, chegará pelo fim da madrugada com Seiya de Pégaso. – Máscara da Morte surgiu perante os colegas. Afrodite ficou à frente.

-E Saga? – Camus perguntou, de forma respeitosa.

-O veneno tem efeito demorado. Chamamos o médico da fundação, mas foi dito que o veneno é de uma substância rara, o que para essa emergência, não há antídoto. A melhor ajuda que ele pode ter é da deusa, em poucas horas. Senão... Será hora de procurar_ outro_ Grande Mestre. – Disse, em certa maldade. Aproximou-se de Peixes, sério e roubou-lhe um selinho que o fez sorrir, esquecendo por completo da situação.

-Máscara, que horror. – Shura cruzou os braços.

-Ela revelou?

-Disse que é um aprendiz. Ele deve ter tido muito ressentimento para causar isso tudo.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez o italiano rememorar de um aluno seu, extremamente descontrolado que por motivos claros, foi dispensado do cargo de aprendiz de Cavaleiro de Ouro e assim, posto como soldado menor nas arenas de luta. Nada disse, apenas ficou pensativo. Quase um minuto depois, pegou na mão de Afrodite. –Vem comigo. – Falou intrigado, e distraído, o pisciano teve pensamentos divergentes à situação.

-Vamos subir. Pelo menos garantir que Gêmeos seja altamente protegido. Sugeriu o aquariano para os outros companheiros. Apenas Shura o acompanhou. Aiolia estava distraído com as conversas e até mencionou ir junto com ele, mas ao olhar para trás, viu que o amado ainda estava preso à cela.

-Olos...? – Murmurou, vendo a tristeza presente ali. Aproximou-se do irmão e tocou em suas costas. –Não podemos fazer nada. Saga tomou o veneno das mãos dela. Mesmo aliciada, ela não deixa de ser culpada. Ele vivendo ou não. – Tentou consolá-lo. Como o sagitariano, odiava injustiças, mas numa situação daquela, a dócil garota, era extremamente culpada.

-Não é justo. Pela manhã ela terá uma sentença sem volta. – Aiolia se afastava ao ouvi-lo, e entrelaçando os seus dedos à uma mão dele, o forçava, gentilmente, a se afastar da cela.

-Todos que vivem no Santuário sabem das regras. Estamos quase em paz, mas as sentenças são duras. Nem que Saga a perdoe, ela levantou a mão contra o líder daqui. Além do quê, Olos, isso é crime em qualquer país.

Sagitário se calou anormalmente, deixando a cela, olhando a menina por uma última vez. Mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era ser julgado por sua inocência.

**x.x.x**

O pano, novamente úmido, era moldado na testa do amado. Kanon ainda tremia de nervoso, temor, preocupação. Havia parado de chorar, mas a única coisa que via, era seu gêmeo e amado delirar, sem saber quantos minutos mais poderia tê-lo ali.

-Ele vai se curar. Atena está a caminho. –Milo tentava confortar o amigo, inutilmente.

-Vou matar essa puta pessoalmente. – As poucas palavras que falava, era praguejando a culpada. –E se Saga morrer novamente, Milo?

-Atena, Kanon. Atena. Acalme-se. Terá Saga sorrindo novamente.

Saga sorrindo. Na mente de Kanon, essa imagem se formou e lhe arrancou novas lágrimas. Escorpião tinha plena razão daquela vez, mas não excluía o fato de que Saga _estava morrendo_ em seus braços. Não pensava ser uma cena que poderia ver ou sentir, mais uma vez.

Milo suspirou triste. Assistia o que Kanon via do irmão, e perder um amigo novamente, lhe trouxe a lembrança de ter perdido Camus para Hades. O pior pesadelo que _ainda_ tinha.

Ambos sentiram o templo de Gêmeos com o cosmo dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. Muitos ali não eram amigos, outros não se suportavam, mas todos sabendo que uma ameaça contornava o Santuário se tornaram postos e unidos.

**x.x.x**

-Ai, porra! – Exclamou ao ser jogado contra a parede.

-Seu merdinha. Você não tem o _mínimo_ de qualificação para ter a minha armadura, a armadura de ouro de Câncer!

Afrodite umedecia os lábios. Ficou silencioso ao assistir aquela cena. Sentia-se inconformado ao saber que um ex aluno de Máscara era culpado pela quase morte de Saga. Um_ verme_ causando tensão. E ainda pior, o _seu_ italiano amado poderia arcar com consequências da má conduta dele.

O canceriano pessoalmente fechou a sela ruidosamente.

-Aquela vadia me delatou! – O garoto avançou para a grade. –Vou mata-la.

-Os dois irão morrer. – Afrodite revelou maldoso. –Não se preocupe, não será privilegiado.

Naquele resmungar do pequeno canceriano, ele estendeu a mão por um vão no metal _tocando_ em Máscara. Afrodite lançou um olhar literalmente mortal ao garoto. Nisso, puxou o Cavaleiro de Câncer por seu pulso, para que ambos saíssem do recinto.

–**Rosas Piranhas**.

E tudo o que Máscara e Afrodite ouviram ao sair, foram os gritos de desespero do soldado, que segundos depois se extinguiram.

**x.x.x**

O tecido outrora usado para tentar amenizar aquela febre, agora era amassado violentamente entre os dedos do geminiano. Assistia Atena bem próxima em suas ações. A mão dela tocava gentilmente o peito de seu amado. Foi questão de pouquíssimo tempo para que o Grande Mestre abrisse os olhos, situando-se ao local e ao momento.

Kanon sorria em alegria, paz e gratidão. –Sa. – Chamou-o, para sua mão úmida se entrelaçar com a do irmão. Então olhou Saori. Tentou agradecer em palavras, mas o seu cosmo fez o serviço. Em resposta, ela sorriu carinhosa e pôs a mão no ombro do geminiano mais novo.

-Está tudo bem agora, o culpado foi punido por sua pretensão. Quanto mais se deseja paz, Kanon, mais trazem a maldade, principalmente onde há felicidade. – Ele balançou a cabeça, e olhou Saga mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça concordando, e o amado, piscando devagar e sorrindo ao ter os olhos claros de encontro aos seus.

Em mais um gesto de calma e cuidado, foi gentil ao depositar um beijo nos lábios do irmão.

-Eu temia isso há alguns dias. Assim como Seiya, sentia alguma tensão, só não sabia o que era. – Dava passos silenciosos à saída de Gêmeos. Encostou-se a um pilar da morada, e assistiu o sol crescer ao horizonte, no amanhecer.

-Vou cuidar de você, ainda mais, Saga.- Kanon sussurrou, lendo "eu te amo" dos olhos do outro. Assim, em mais resposta, deitou a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os seus olhos.

**x.x.x**

Bateu três vezes firme à porta de madeira. A presença em seu cosmo não era vista. A surpresa que lhe veio à cabeça se misturava com o sorriso de travessura. Mas ainda assim, nada de ser atendido.

Caminhou até a porta, demorando-se a abrir. Sorria apaixonada. –Não tem pão. – Debochou ao avistar Seiya quando abriu a porta de sua casa.

-Olha, até que você tá bonitinha. Não tá lá essas coisas, mas serve, Amazona. – Respondeu da mesma forma, mas, não deixou novas palavras ocorrerem, avançou sobre Shaina, com um beijo misto de saudade e desejo. Há meses não via a amada.

Com um toque, fechou a porta de forma ruidosa, pegando a ariana em seu colo, enquanto ela ajeitava as pernas em volta de sua cintura, conduzindo-a até o quarto. Ao chegar, jogou a namorada ao leito com sensualidade. A roupa da loira aumentava a facilidade do que estava por vir.

Ela puxou a barra do delicado vestido e Seiya apenas se deu ao trabalho de se inclinar entre as pernas dela, ao puxar a peça íntima da amada, levando os seus lábios em uma sensual carícia ao sexo dela.

-Seiya...

**x.x.x**

Info de postagem:

Sinopse: A música ecoava pela casa. Almejada era a alegria de uma vida em paz, em um Santuário sem guerras; a tranquilidade de Atena era plena, para todos os seus Cavaleiros. Triste era o homem que egoísta, desejava o fim dos bons sentimentos. O passado de Aiolos retornava, lhe partindo o coração, enquanto a aflição de Kanon tirava a sua razão. A saudade mista com amor e temor sempre é presente. De Leão à Cobra, dos deuses aos humanos. (SagaxKanon; AiolosxAiolia; SeiyaxShaina; MáscaraxAfrodite; MiloxCamus).

Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada. Arte da capa: crédito ao criador/anime, apenas quis ilustrar a história com essa imagem junto com o nome da história.

Yaoi. Hentai. Twincest. Incesto. Linguagem Imprópria. Drama. Romance. Homo. Hetero. Nudez. Sexo.

Notas do capítulo: Ambientado no Santuário pós-Hades/Ártemis (enfim, depois da trama da Saga Clássica completa). Kanon como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, Saga como Grande Mestre e Aiolos de volta à vida.

**Notas da autora: **

Título: Buscando por algo que dissesse tudo e quase nada, Requiem foi a melhor opção, ao querer brincar com a situação de Saga e o uso da música clássica na história. ("Requiem" para quem não sabe, é uma prece feita aos mortos, e a parte mais bela da Música Clássica /MáscaraDaMorteFeelingsOff).

Para quem não compreendeu o "veneno". Pode-se dizer que usei a teoria de venenos como os das Rosas de Peixes ou do Cavaleiro Negro de Pégaso. Por isso não foi especificado – foi estudado e procurado um condizente à cena, mas não usado – para que pudesse ser uma trama em nível de batalha.

Fanfic criada em dois dias, abrindo (quase, pois já havia escrito e publicado uma outra) o meu retorno à escrita, depois de algumas coisas pessoais e depois de meses sem boas idéias. (Ou várias, mas sem junções entre si).

De presente de aniversário 3 (hahaha)


End file.
